


Grown Up Dinner

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chelsea Watson is bored while the grown-ups are enjoying a “grown up dinner” while they’re on vacation in Bali. This is a dangerous thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grown Up Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So I've offered on Tumblr to write cheer-up fic for anyone who wants it and **bkclarooftoplovenestforlife** asked for some today after encountering hate in the John/Mary tag on the site. The request was for a Sherlolly/Warstan/Mythea triple date with a food fight and a Sherlolly engagement. I didn't touch on the engagement much so _hopefully_ this is all right.

Chelsea Watson was bored.

This was a very dangerous thing.

She and her brother Kendrick had been put to bed _ages_ ago so Mummy and Daddy and Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly and Uncle Mycroft and Aunt Andrea could have a “grown-up” dinner. Chelsea didn’t understand what was so important about a grown-up dinner, what made it different from a regular every day dinner. All she knew was Mummy had tucked her into bed, sung “Little Red Bird” softly and kissed her on the forehead, telling her to get plenty of rest before they went out to the Elephant Safari Park tomorrow. She had wanted to stay in London for Christmas, because how would Father Christmas find her and Kendrick otherwise, but Daddy had assured her they would have their presents in Bali just as well as they would in England.

It was nice being where it was sunny and warm, she supposed. The pool was really nice, and she got to show off the fact she could swim with the floatation devices that Mummy had gotten her. Uncle Sherlock and Aunt Molly had even played with her in the pool a few times. She hadn’t thought Uncle Sherlock would because Aunt Molly kept splashing him, but he said that the two of them should gang up on Aunt Molly and soon he was picking her up and throwing her and it was all sorts of fun. Mummy and Daddy played with them too, and even Aunt Andrea got involved a little bit. Uncle Mycroft seemed to be the only one not having any fun.

She pushed the covers off and went to Kendrick’s bed. Her brother was four, a year younger than her. Mummy sometimes called him her little surprise, which she didn’t quite understand, but he was all right for a brother, she supposed. She shook him, trying to wake him up. “Ricky,” she said, her voice just above a whisper.

“Tryna sleep,” he mumbled, rolling over.

“Ricky, I’m _boooored,_ ” she said.

After a moment her brother sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He let go of his stuffed dog, a reddish fluffy thing he’d called Redbeard after hearing Uncle Sherlock talk about the dog he had as a boy, and then looked at her. “Wanna listen in on them?” he said

She nodded. “I wanna know what makes a grown-up dinner so special.”

“Fine,” he said. Uncle Mycroft had gotten them a villa, and the adults were eating outside near the pool near their part of the villa. The bedroom Mummy and Daddy had given them to use was upstairs and one room over from overlooking the table. After trying to listen from their balcony Chelsea put her fingers to her lips and nodded to the other room, Mummy and Daddy’s room. He nodded and they made their way over there, opening the door to the balcony and going out.

“…and most people visiting Bali don’t get to experience authentic Balinese cuisine, as it takes a long time to prepare and is made in large portions,” Uncle Mycroft was saying. “We were fortunate enough that I was able to have a few select dishes made for us.”

Chelsea and Kendrick edge to the far end of the balcony and looked down at the table. Uncle Mycroft was standing up, and everyone else looked bored. If Uncle Mycroft had been talking their ear off for a time as he was prone to, it was understandable. He did talk an awful lot, and most of the time it was boring. Uncle Sherlock in particular looked annoyed. “Is there anything else you’re going to tell us?” he asked.

“We must all use our right hands only,” Uncle Mycroft said. “It’s impure to use the left.”

“Can we start eating soon, though?” Daddy asked. “You’ve been going on for a fair while, Mycroft.”

Uncle Mycroft gave him a look and then sighed. “Fine, I suppose.”

“Chels, I’m hungry,” Kendrick said after a moment.

“I am too,” Chelsea said, biting her lip. She could see food being brought out and some of it looked good. Uncle Mycroft was saying what a bunch of it was called: Rujak, Nasi Bali, Iga Babi and Bebek Betutu, which he said was only brought out on special occasions, which that evening was. She didn’t see what was so special about it for them to be eating a bunch of strangely named foods. But it smelled really good. Still, if they went down and asked for some they’d be sent right back off to bed. “Maybe there’s something up here.”

“Maybe,” Kendrick said hopefully. With that, Chelsea and Kendrick began to look for food. They didn’t find anything, and after a moment Chelsea made her way downstairs. 

She went into the kitchen part of the villa and opened the door to the refrigerator. It didn’t look as though there was anything she could grab quickly. But after a moment she saw bowls on the counter. She reached for one of them, being careful because they felt warm. She managed to grab it and looked down at its content. It looked like rice pudding, but also not quite like rice pudding. She dipped a finger in it and then hesitantly licked her finger. It tasted quite good, actually. She grinned and went to where the flatware was, getting two spoons and then went for another bowl. When she felt she had a good grip she made her way back to Mummy and Daddy’s room. She handed a bowl and a spoon to Kendrick. “Here,” she said before sitting down and taking a bite.

He stared at his food and then shook his head. “Eww.”

“It’s good,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Sweet, like rice pudding.”

He gave it another dubious look as she licked her spoon and then jabbed his spoon into it. He pulled his spoon out but ended up flicking it over the balcony, right onto Uncle Mycroft’s plate. “What the—” he said slowly.

Chelsea saw Mummy look up at the balcony with wide eyes and look right at her, and a small smile crossed her face as she shook her head. Then she dug her hand in a bowl and flung some food at Uncle Mycroft. “For being a bore tonight.”

Uncle Mycroft sputtered. “I was _not_ a bore!” he protested.

“Yes, you were, dear,” Aunt Andrea said with a smirk, and a moment later she ducked as food went flying at her head from Mycroft’s general direction. She stared at him, aghast and then reached up to her hair. “Oh, _I_ see how it’s going to be tonight,” she said before taking hold of a drink and aiming it at Uncle Mycroft.

“I’ll protect you,” Uncle Sherlock said to Aunt Molly with a grin.

“Protect me? I say we join in,” she said with a gleam in her eye. “Let’s fight as a team, shall we?”

“Exactly what I’d expect from my future wife,” he said as he reached over and they joined in the fray. 

After a few minutes there was shrieking and laughter from downstairs, which distracted Chelsea and Kendrick from the sound of footsteps behind them as they watched the fracas below. It wasn’t until they heard a cleared throat that they turned and looked up at their father with wide eyes. Daddy had an eyebrow raised, which usually wasn’t a good sign. “I thought you two were supposed to be in bed,” he said.

“It’s my fault,” Chelsea said. “I got bored so I woke Ricky up and he was hungry so I got us some of this pudding from the counter, and he accidently flinnged it and it landed in Uncle Mycroft’s plate, and then Mummy grinned and—”

“Mummy grinned, eh?” Daddy said, grinning himself and shaking his head. “Well, tell you what. Why don’t we see about getting something more filling and less sweet than Bubur Sumsum for the two of you while the adults have their fun and then we try putting you back to bed?”

“So you aren’t mad, Daddy?” Kendrick asked quietly.

“To be honest, I think your Uncle Sherlock and your Aunt Molly will find this a much more memorable and enjoyable engagement announcement than they would have had otherwise,” he said. He held out his arms to his children. “Come on now. Let’s go before the adults start saying things delicate children’s ears shouldn’t hear.”

Chelsea and Kendrick grinned at each other and each went to one of Daddy’s sides, putting their arms around him before they headed back to the kitchen. If all grown-up dinners ended in food fights, Chelsea thought to herself, then she couldn’t _wait_ to have her very own grown-up dinner.


End file.
